My Friends Tigger and Pooh: A Pure Love
by TheDailyRabbit
Summary: After a particulalry challenging case and a late night, Darby needs to relax, and Pooh is there to help her.


Welcome to The Hundred-Acre Wood, people. Tigger is in session. Rated M for mature due to sex and descriptions of childbirth. POV speaking through Pooh, to OC. All characters are 18yrs old +

"Want to know how me and mum met each other?"

"Yes dad"

"Well, I'll tell you…"

Pooh, Tigger, and Darby had returned to the clubhouse after handling a case. Tigger packed up and went home, while Pooh and Darby stayed behind to finish cleaning up and filing paperwork for the case. After leaving that night, Darby went to the small yard behind the clubhouse and laid down under the stars and wept. This was it. This was the night she was going to do it. She'd tell Pooh how she _really_ felt about him. The thought of doing that, of revealing her innermost and most-guarded secret scared her to hell. And she just _knew_ he wouldn't love her like she loved him. And so she wept, know that she probably never would tell him, and he go on, oblivious of her being head over heals in love with him. She lay there, tears streaming down her face, staining her face and dripping off her chin. She was so distracted she didn't hear the door to the clubhouse open, or the light flick on, or the door close and the yard gate open.

Suddenly he was beside her, picking her up and sitting down, laying her head in his lap and rubbing her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Hey Darby, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with concern and his eyes waiting patiently for her to look at him. "N… N… Nothing." Darby squeaked. "Oh Really?" Pooh countered, his voice soft and comforting. "Well… I need to tell you something." "Ok." Pooh said. Where his friends were concerned, he'd move mountains for them. Especially Darby. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he'd developed quite the soft spot for her too. "Pooh, I… I… I…" She couldn't make the words come, and she wiped her face roughly before losing control and burying her head in his shirt. There, out came a muffled, "I Love you." Pooh couldn't believe it. The girl he loved so much, the girl he wanted with all his heart, wanted the same thing. He grasped her in a hug, his head bent over her shoulder, his arms keeping her embraced safely in a comforting, warm hug. "Darby, I need to tell you something too." he whispered in her ear. _"This is it," _Darby thought. _"He's going to reject me right here, right now…" _Only, he didn't. "Darby, I love you too." Pooh admitted" At this, Darby lifted her head just in time to have Pooh crash his lips into hers, their kiss sealing the deal. They were a perfect couple, the kind you hate to see on Instagram because they look like their love is so true and perfect and you're jealous of it. Darby ran her hands up Pooh's shirt and around his neck, leaning into him, deepening the kiss. Pooh wrapped his hands around her waist and slowly started to slither them to the hem of her shirt, beneath her super sleuth shirt.

They broke the kiss, and she looked into Pooh's eyes. There was no anger, no malice. Just pure, unadultered love and _want_. He saw the same thing mirrored in her eyes, and so he picked her up, and walked out the gate, locking it behind him. He carried her bridal style, stopping every little while to kiss her before continuing. He stopped at the changing tree and set her down against its sturdy trunk, kissing her deeply as he did so. They broke the kiss, and she looked into Pooh's eyes. There was no anger, no malice. Just pure, unadultered love and _want_. He saw the same thing mirrored in her eyes, and so he lifted off her shirt, leaving her bra on. She, in turn, lifted off his purple super sleuth shirt. She set his shirt aside, next to hers, and pulled off her shoes and cargo pants. She unhooked her bra and let Pooh pull it off, before standing up. He Stood with her. "Sure?" "Yeah." She pulled off her panties and added them to the pile of clothes. Both bare, they took their partner in; he, with smooth yellow fluffy skin, a medium size belly, a gentle face with bright eyes. Her, with pale, smooth creamy skin, and soft blue eyes, a shocking contrast to her neatly combed red hair. Her crotch was devoid of hair and even stubble, cleanly shaved for she hated it when she grew it out down there. It made her itchy wearing panties. His cock, too, looked inviting, in its 6-inch glory. She slipped a condom out of her pants and gave it to him, and he accepted.

They sat down, and he began to gently kiss and caress her, working his way down to her waist, before giving her a single lap at her core, making her shiver in delight. He worked her pussy good, in and out with his tongue, so well in fact that she came, her pussy dripping girlcum and squirting onto his face. Her orgasm was so good that her body lost control, pissing as well as cumming. Some of her piss ended on the grass, and some on pooh, who lapped it up willingly. She then sat up and gently pushed Pooh down, grasping his erecting in her two small hands. As he lay back, he whispered, "You taste better than honey, sweetie." Darby began to go up and down his shaft, occasionally licking his exposed tip. Suddenly, she decided to try something. Reaching back into her pants, she procured a pair of blue nitrile gloves. Snapping them on, she continued to stroke his shaft with her left hand while she rubbed her pussy with her right. She then found his backdoor, and put her girlcum-covered fingers into his asshole. Massaging his prostate, he soon began quivering and she stuck his cock as far down her throat as her gag reflex would allow, which was all the way to the hilt. She pushed hard on his prostate and he came, 3, 4, 5, no, 7 wads of cum shooting down her throat. She withdrew her hand from his ass, and they sat up. She pulled her gloves off, put the condom on his dick, and sat down on him, giving her virginity to him. After what would always be her favorite fuck, the couple split, laying next to each other in the grass.

They woke the next morning to get ready for the day, and as they were dressing, Pooh asked, "Darby, you go ahead. I have to take a leak in the bushes; I'll meet you at the clubhouse." But he'd sipped at her piss last night, and she hadn't forgotten. "No, Pooh, let me help you with that!" she exclaimed excitedly. She kneeled down in front of him and pulled up his soft cock, before putting it in her mouth. Soon, his golden liquid came rushing down her throat, and she sucked down every drop, not exactly enjoying the salty/ammonia-y flavor, but drinking it nonetheless. Later that day…

Pooh went to the bathroom in the clubhouse, and Darby followed him in. He knew Darby would follow him, and he intended to make her drink him dry again. As she came in, he spun her around and pushed her to her knees, unzipped his pants, and flopped his cock out. "Drink my piss again, honey bunch." Darby didn't know how to feel. She felt a little dirty, and a little disgusted. But she also felt a little aroused by this, a fact she confirmed by putting her fingers down her panties and feeling the wetness there. So she sucked on her soiled fingers, took his penis in her other hand, and drank his pee again.

THREE MONTHS LATER…

After yet another fuck session, Darby was pregnant. It had happened late one night after a particularly stressful case involving a missing pie, that turned into a lot of missing money. They'd caught the thief and returned the money, but it had been a very hard case. Pooh and Darby had developed a habit of laying under the stars together after late nights, and this night was no different. But there was one change: they were both horny as fuck. The couple started things off lightly, kissing and cuddling, and it eventually got into a fuck so good that Darby passed out when Pooh creamed her pussy.

9 MONTHS LATER….

Pooh and Tigger stood by as Kanga helped Darby through her birth. The contractions were bad, and it hurt her like hell. Her Pussy felt like it was on fire, even with the painkiller Kanga gave her. Her thighs were lightly bloodied, but she lived through it. And so was born a little girl, her hazel eyes opening to see her mother for the first time as Kanga got the girl and her mother cleaned up.

Present Day…

"And that's how I met your mum, missy," Pooh finished.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
